


Beware Lest He Devour You

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had sex in two ways: they fucked or they made love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware Lest He Devour You

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a quote by Flannery O'Connor.

“Seb?”

He opened his eyes to the blur of alarm clock numerals on the far wall. Joseph rising onto an elbow made the sheets crinkle.

“What is it, baby?”

He often tried to swallow the pet name - Joseph didn’t have one for him - but Sebastian could sense his partner needed gentleness.

Joseph all but panted in the dark and shifted until he collapsed tight against Sebastian’s side.

“I need you.”

Sebastian knew the code; he spoke Joseph, as he often said.

“What’s got you so worked up?”

His left hand pushed Joseph’s t-shirt up from the small of his back where his skin was smooth and warm as freshly-fondled metal.

“I can smell blood in my dreams.”

When Sebastian’s fingertips caught on the elastic band of his underwear, he opened his mouth against Joseph’s throat, the pulse of blood beating against his tongue, and guided his hand down over the rise of flesh.

Joseph’s moan was strangled. Sebastian closed his mouth, teeth nipping to show there was no one here to see them, no one from whom there was a need to hide shame from.

‘Cry out,’ he thought. 'Cry if you need to.’

A leg found its way over his, the bulk of Joseph’s body pressing back against the warm, callused fingers exploring him.

As Sebastian’s lips mounted the ridge of Joseph’s jawline, his middle finger rubbed against his hole. Joseph’s moan was a hiccup and his hand twisted in the shirt over Sebastian’s heart. Sebastian grinned at the whimper as his hand withdrew but Joseph quickly took the offered fingers into his mouth.

“Get the stuff.”

Joseph leaned over to root around in the nightstand, withdrawing a condom and a tube of lubricant.

They had sex in two ways: they fucked or they made love.

Both could rough and fast or slow and gentle. The difference was kissing.

Fucking involved panted breaths against throats; lovemaking involved tasting each other, tongue over teeth, pulling back only when necessary.

Sebastian slid three wet fingers from Joseph’s lips as he pulled his underwear down in the back with his other hand. The head of Joseph’s cock drooled against his stomach as he arched enough to let the material tangle around his thighs.

“What else?”

Sebastian eased a fingertip in. Joseph’s knees spread with a soft shush against sheets and the flannel of Sebastian's sleeping pants.

“The sounds. They remind me of shrapnel entering someone’s skull.”

Sebastian added another, lifting his chin for Joseph to tuck his head under.

So, no kissing. What was it going to be this time?

“I was chasing someone. At least, I think I was. It was hard to make sense of anything.”

When Sebastian’s fingers stilled, Joseph pushed back against them and gasped as they spread suddenly. He tried to press his thighs together only for Sebastian’s hand to come down hard on his ass.

“None of that.”

Joseph nodded quickly, licking his lips and tasting the salt of Sebastian’s stubble as a result.

He sank them in down to the palm, fingertips working against Joseph’s prostate until he had him on the very precipice. Sebastian wished he could see his face, those impossible dark eyes catching every shard of light, except for the shimmer of spit on his bottom lip, the one Sebastian liked to nibble to bruising.

“What do you want?”

Joseph’s hand released Sebastian’s shirt and he scrambled blindly for the condom. The fingers withdrew and he dragged himself into a kneeling position. Sebastian knew he should have applied some lube to his fingers but Joseph seemed to need roughness, something to anchor him when his dreams seemed so unreachable. He stroked his cock twice, gathering the precome at the tip for Joseph to lick away. It wasn’t unusual for Joseph to take Sebastian’s thumb into his mouth, teeth fitting into invisible furrows at the base.

Joseph made quick work of condom and lube, guiding himself onto Sebastian’s cock in less than a minute, facing away from him. He lifted his shirt over his head and Sebastian could make out the fall of shadow across his back.

‘Always putting up a goddamn wall somewhere.’

He caught Joseph off guard by thrusting up into him, putting a hand on his back to catch him. Joseph’s head rolled back as he set a languid pace. One hand tightened on Sebastian’s thigh just above the knee while the other took himself in a tight, twisting grip.

This was somewhere in between, that had just entered into their relationship. Perhaps it was a manifestation of Joseph’s dream, visceral yet intangible.

“I think you were there. I could hear you breathing. Hot against his ear.” Joseph lost his train of thought when he moaned.

Sebastian set his hands on his hips, thumbs pressing into his skin in an attempt to jumpstart his broken pattern of rise, fall, tighten, rise.

“But it was this breathing. The way a dragon inhales before it destroys everything with flames.”

The hands on his hips fell to his thighs and Joseph gasped as he was forced back onto Sebastian’s chest. Fingers wrenched his knees apart and held them open as Sebastian began to move.

“Just,” he licked his burning lips, “just like that, yeah.”

Sebastian’s ass and thighs burned from the exertion, each pump of his hips earning him a new writhe or whimper. This was definitely new. Joseph said nothing but there was the absence of lips against lips. A tight fist continued to guide him toward completion as Sebastian thrust in and out.

“Do you think I’ll find what I’m running after, Seb?”

Sebastian’s “Yeah” became an unfinished mantra as he came.

Joseph’s hand twisted as it neared the head and the precipice Sebastian had led him to dropped away.

Sebastian stroked his thighs, his belly, rough fingertips trespassed over his nipples. Joseph kissed his hands, licking away the come that clung to Sebastian’s fingernails. He rolled over and gave Sebastian a long, measured stare in the dark before leaning up to kiss him.

“What if you’re what I’m running after? But, you’re also right behind me, breathing in my ear like the dragon about to unleash its fire?”

Sebastian rested his thumb on Joseph’s chin as if to smear the light spattering of freckles there.

“It was just a dream, Joseph.”

Joseph looked away and nodded.

Sebastian expected him to say something like “But dreams can be the gateway to the truths we keep hidden” but he only got up to get a damp washcloth from the bathroom.


End file.
